Esperanza
by Anyara
Summary: Una historia de esperanza en la eternidad del alma. One Shot. InuYasha y Kagome


**Esperanza**

Autor: Anyara

Fecha: 05 de Diciembre de 2007.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anochecía… la espera incensante por el termino de un nuevo día estaba ahí, e InuYasha lograba sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo la ansiedad. Sabía bien que debía esperar, que no tenía otra opción. Sabía que sus opciones habían acabado aquella tarde, en que el mundo comenzó a carecer de sentido. Aquella tarde en la que todo a su alrededor comenzó a difuminarse.

La penumbra de las farolas en la calle comenzaba a inundar con su tenue luz la sala en la que se encontraba. Todo en su entorno estaba sombrío, las cortinas entreabiertas permitían vislumbrar el portaretratos que se encontraba en la mesilla junto a una de las sillas del salón. El lugar parecía cada vez más grande, si intentaba enfocar la mirada en algún objeto de pronto las paredes parecían crecer y envolverlo con su oscuridad, transportarlo hacia un sitio desconocido para él. Llevaba así tanto tiempo, que no estaba del todo seguro, si eran semanas, o meses. No, no podían ser años. Cerró los ojos ante la incertidumbre y sacudió levemente la cabeza con el fin de despejarse de inquietudes, no le servían. Debía estar atento, expectante, si quería verla esta noche.

Lleno sus plumones de aire en una larga inhalación e intentó continuar respirando con calma. La escasa luz de la habitación no permitía distinguir más que sus facciones, pero se podían ver perfectamente los pómulos marcados por una delgadez extrema, las mejillas hundidas, los ojos muy abiertos, los surcos bajo ellos, oscurecidos por la falta de descanso. Hacía mucho que no se miraba a un espejo, de hecho, ya no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. De pronto, el tic tac del reloj que estaba sobre la biblioteca lo alertó y fijó la vista anhelante en aquel óvalo que determinaba el tiempo. Eran las 21:47, ¿Por qué siempre empezaba a la misma hora?.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada marcó el suceso, tantas veces repetido, esperado por él, codiciado. Ahí estaba, una vez más en esta especie de cita que era el único sustento de su alma, vestida de primavera, aunque el frío en la habitación le hablaba a sus huesos de un invierno crudo, pero por ella no pasaban los eventos que afectaban a los demás, ella estaba elevada en un mundo que a él le resultaba inexplorado. El mundo que se la había arrebatado.

-Kagome… - susurraron sus labios, tan despacio que no estaba seguro de haber emitido en realidad un sonido. Pero los ojos marrones de la mujer se fijaron en la habitación, se quedó inmóvil como si esperara que el emisor de aquel sonido saliera de la penumbra.

InuYasha se puso de pie y el cabello oscuro y largo que a ella tanto le gustaba se acomodó como seda en su espalda, el reflejo de su camisa clara era lo único que realmente dejaba distinguir su presencia en medio de aquella oscuridad. Avanzó lentamente hacía la figura femenina como si la lentitud de su andar le permitiera tenerla por más tiempo, y quizás fuera así. Caminó hasta que se encontró frente a sus hermosos ojos inquietos, que continuaban buscando, que no eran capaces de verlo.

-¿InuYasha?...- susurró ahora ella en una pregunta. Y el corazón del hombre dio un salto, por el simple hecho de que la melodía de la voz amada acariciara sus sentidos. Se deleitó en ella, sabiendo que pronto sucedería, y que la imagen adorada de su Kagome se alejaría como cada noche.

-Aquí estoy… - dijo, mientras que sus dedos se elevaban en busca de la mejilla femenina. La rozó con suavidad y una vez más, como tantas otras noches, su piel estaba gélida. Contuvo el aliento.

Vio cómo los ojos de Kagome se cristalizaban, todas sus emociones se reflejaban en ellos, y la luz de la ventana que estaba a espaldas de InuYasha lo ayudaba a definir cada rasgo de su rostro. Era tan bella, tan suya, tan llena de vida.

Una sonrisa suave lleno las mejillas de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima dejaba su sendero húmedo en ella. La mano fría de Kagome se posó sobre la suya, inquietándolo aún más. Y aquel mismo volcán de sentimientos que arrastraba desde hacía tanto, amenazaba con explotar en la calma de aquella casa. La que un día compartieron.

Pero esta ocasión no podía ser diferente. Y como tantas otras noches, se repetía la incertidumbre. Veía a Kagome alejarse por las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. ¿Por qué siempre lo llevaba a la misma habitación?, ¿Por qué no se quedaba con él para siempre, aunque solo fuera para contemplarla?

-Espera…- le pidió InuYasha, mientras que la figura casi alada de Kagome subía como si una corriente de viento la elevara.

Avanzó todo lo rápido que pudo, necesitaba alcanzarla, quería sostenerla de la mano antes de que partiera como lo hacía cada noche, dejándole la amargura de la soledad. Pero otra vez, como tantas, ella avanzaba más rápido que él, como si una fuerza para InuYasha desconocida se la arrebatara.

Se quedó ahí… de pie en la entrada de la que había sido su habitación común. El sitio donde vivieron tantos momentos de alegría. De pie en el umbral, observaba la cama en la que se entregaban desnudos a cientos de sueños.

"No hay mayor placer que tenerte desnuda entre mis brazos"

Le solía decir, cuando ella como una niña se refugiaba en el abrazo dulce de su amante. En el abrazo de su compañero y esposo.

No podía entrar, no se sentía capaz de avanzar dentro de aquel sitio. La luz en la ventana que ahora Kagome abría, y que comenzaba a inundar el cuarto, le advertía que una vez más lo dejaría solo. La veía extender su mano, invitarlo a ir con ella, pero él no podía avanzar. Ese camino para él estaba prohibido. Y las paredes del pasillo comenzaban a desfigurarse, a cambiar su densidad, a moverse y aterrarlo.Y el cuarto que antes fue su paraíso, el sitio sagrado donde compartín sueños y proyectos, se desfiguraba ante sus ojos. Y Kagome volvía a perderse en la inmensidad de una luz que parecía tragársela y dejarlo a él abandonado con su dolor.

Cayó una vez más, una noche más de rodillas esperando que la oscuridad de la casa que había sido su hogar lo engullera. Hasta la siguiente noche, hasta volver a verla por algunos minutos. Hasta volver a tener la visión espectral de su Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Las risas llenaban la casa, veía a su Kagome vestida de primavera, que hermosa se veía, elevando una cesta llena de golosinas que estaban destinadas a la celebración del cumpleaños de su segundo hijo. Habían soñado tanto con aquellos niños. Con ver realizado el amor que se tenían a través de hijos. Se puso de pie y avanzó hacía ella para socorrerla, no había más de diez niños, pero juntos parecían un ejercito, y el niño cuyos ojos marrones eran idénticos a su madre le sonrió con un diente menos. El corazón se le lleno de amor. Vio tantas ilusiones en aquellos pequeños ojos. Tantas como veía en Kagome cuando le decía que confiaba en él.

"Confío en ti".

Recordó sus palabras y de pronto las sirenas de una ambulancia martillando en sus tímpanos, el sonido de una máquina que pitaba marcando los látidos del corazón. Voces, muchas voces. ¿Por qué?, se preguntaba. Siempre condujo con responsabilidad, pero no podemos responder por los demás y a veces terminamos siendo las víctimas de otro al que no le importa tu vida.

Sintió que despertaba de una pesadilla. Se llevó las manos al rostro. Las tenía frías. El salón estaba ya en penumbras, seguramente había dormido mucho, pues no recordaba haber visto la luz del sol. El reloj en la biblioteca sonó con su infatigable tic tac. Las 21:47.

Y ahí estaba… una noche más de retener su imagen y perderla… siempre perderla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La brisa le acariciaba el rostro, era fresca, exquisita. La luz se filtraba a través de sus párpados cerrados. Los abrió con calma, con la tranquilidad que lo embargaba en ese momento. Sintió el tacto de los dedos femenimos enlazados a los suyos, acarició uno de ellos con su pulgar. Escuchaba la voz de Kagome, llenando el aire con su melodía. Siempre le había resultado hermoso escucharla, sin importar si le hablaba de la compra, o de temas transcendentales como ahora… era simplemente preciosa.

-Deberías intentar entender los mensajes del Padre…- la escuchaba insistir con la confianza que tenía sobre la exitencia del alma.

-Tesoro… me cuesta creer en Dios.- le respondió con la misma calma de siempre, su formación había sido, al menos los primeros años de su vida, religiosa, pero InuYasha tenía las reticencias lógicas de quien siempre se ha explicado los hechos de la vida a través de la ciencia.

-¿Por qué no lo ves?...- preguntaba ella con insistencia

- Quizás…

-¿Me amas?...

-Claro que sí…- respondió con seguridad

-Tampoco ves el amor… y existe.

InuYasha solo pudo sonreir y abrazarla con mucha fuerza. Esa era la magía de Kagome, su fe en el amor, parecía hacerla capaz de concebir cualquier milagro.

-Sí… el amor existe…- terminó con concederle mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de su amada. Su certeza real del amor.

-El Padre es amor. – concluyó Kagome fundiéndose en el abrazo de su amado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-InuYasha…- dijo Kagome, mientras cortaba algo de verdura para la comida de ese día

-Dime…

-¿Crees que un alma pueda aprender todo lo que necesita en una vida? – preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Aunque a InuYasha ya no le extrañaban las inquietudes de su esposa. La había conocido así, y justamente esa curiosidad por la vida era mucho de lo que amaba en ella.

-Bueno… hay muchas ciencias…

-No… dije alma. Me refiero a aprender de tu vida, de tus errores, analizarlos. Detenerte realmente en ellos y mirar con amor las cosas que parecen injustas y descubrir la enseñanza en ellas.

De pronto despertó de aquella especie de sueño, ¿Por qué llevaba días soñando con aquellos diálogos?. Se encontraba una vez más en las sala oscura de su casa. Nuevamente las luces de la calle comenzaban a entrar, siendo la única ayuda que recibía para vislumbrar el sitio. No se había planteado encender luces por temor a que Kagome no viniera. Por las noches se sentía sumergido en las tinieblas, así era como sentía también su alma, inutilizada, ausente de la vida, de la razón. No recordaba el último día en que fue a trabajar. Parecía no hacerle falta a nadie. No recordaba tampoco la última vez que sonó el teléfono. Busco con la mirada la figura de aquel aparato que simulaba a uno antiguo, sobre una mesilla cerca de la entrada. Tantos detalles de su vida con Kagome, tanta vida en ellos, para terminar así. Solo y sin más destino que la espera, noche tras noche de la figura precaria de su amada.

Tic tac… las 21:47.

Y ahí estaba Kagome una vez más, de pie junto a la puerta, vestida de primavera. Observarla desde el silencio del ricón en el que se encontraba, solo lo llevaba a concluir que era hermosa, no era perfecta. El sabía bien que estaba lejos de serlo, desde un principio ella misma se había encargado de alertarlo de todos sus "defectos", desde sus cambios de carácter, hasta de las partes de su anatomía que menos le agradaban. Pero para él, siempre había sido hermosa, justamente por todo aquello que no la hacía perfecta, y por su lucha constante por ser mejor persona. Aunque InuYasha pensaba que era estupenda.

La vió recorrer con la mirada la habitación. Buscando. InuYasha no sabía si había sido su letargo, pensando en su belleza, el que había marcado cierta diferencia, pero esta vez, la imagen luminosa de Kagome se aventuró unos pasos dentro de la sala.

-Estoy aquí…- dijo él con suavidad, pero aunque ella se quedó inmóvil, no se giró a mirarlo sentado en aquel sillón.

La vió acariciar el reloj sobre la biblioteca, que continuaba marcando las 21:47. InuYasha arrugó el ceño ante aquel descubrimiento. No había notado antes que el tiempo se detuviera cuando ella llegaba.

Los pasos de Kagome de aventuraron a la mesa que había junto a una silla, y de pronto la suave luz de una lampara en ella se encendió. Los ojos de InuYasha reaccionaron a la luz parpadeando un par de veces, y la figura de ella parecía más luminosa aún, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas, irradiando vida, como las recordaba, y de pronto una leve sonrisa al elevar en sus manos el portaretratos que contenía una fotografía de ambos.

InuYasha se puso de pie y avanzó con lentitud hacía ella. Se detuvo a su espalda e intentó abrazarla del mismo modo que lo estaban en la imagen. Kagome se alertó, él sabía que ella podía percibirlo, lo sabía. Sintió como ella se giraba y de pronto un hormigueo que no esperaba le cruzó el cuerpo entero, quitándole incluso el aliento, dejando en él una sensación de ligereza. Había pasado a través de él, ¿o había sido al revés?.

La vió avanzar nuevamente hacía las escaleras. Nuevamente lo llevaba a la habitación a la que no se atrevía a entrar, una presión en el corazón lo inquietaba. Algo era diferente ¿por qué?.

La siguió, los pasos de Kagome, parecían más reales que antes, avanzaba con rápidez, pero no percibía esa sensación éterea en ella, no la misma de otras noches, sin embargo, él parecía ir más rápido. Los cuadros de las paredes a su alrededor perdían forma, por la velocidad que llevaba. Encontrándose de pronto en el umbral de su cuarto, y a Kagome tras de él.

La sintió entrar en la habitación, otra vez cruzando a través de él. La sensación de ligereza estaba ahí nuevamente.

¿Por qué lo traía hasta aquí?. Se preguntaba inquieto, pero más lo inquietaba no poder entrar en aquel cuarto ¿por qué, si tantos momentos hermosos se atesoraron en ese sitio?. La luz en la ventana comenzaba a crecer nuevamente, y la mano de Kagome se extendía para él. InuYasha alargó la suya intentando cruzar ese umbral que lo aterraba. No quería perderla, no quería que el cruzar ese umbral no le permitiera verla más.

-Ven… no temas…- escuchó la voz dulce de su Kagome.

-No puedo…- le respondió casi suplicante.

La luz que entraba por la ventana, le permitía a InuYasha vislumbrar a la perfección la figura de su esposa, hermosa, con el cabello libre y ondeado cayendo por la espalda. La amaba… cuánto la amaba.

-Mi vida… ven… no temas…- insistía ella, y la dulce voz tenía una nota triste en su canto.

-No quiero… no quiero que te vayas.- le confesó sintiendo que el alma se le iba a caer a pedazos, por solo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-No temas… por favor… solo ten fe.

"Ten fe"

Recordaba esas palabras algo en ellas le daba confianza. Y avanzó un paso y las sirenas de las ambulancias se clavaron en sus oídos nuevamente.

"Ten fe"

Otro paso. Y el sonido de las voces alrededor, y de los pitidos de aquella máquina que marcaba sus signos vitales.

"Ten fe"

Y de pronto se desplomó en el piso de aquella habitación, recórdando el modo en que aquel camión salió del costado derecho de la carretera, obligándolo a pasarse al carril de al lado. Y luego, el sonido ensordecedor del metal crujiendo y cerrándose a su alrededor. Recordó entre una vaga nube de imágenes, la voz dolorida de Kagome mientras que tiraba de él. Recordó el momento en que abrió los ojos, con su cabeza posada en el regazo de su amada, y ella acariciando sus cabellos, la sangre manchando sus mejillas, el miedo a que ella estuviera lástimada y la inexistencia total de movimiento en su cuerpo. Recordaba que no sentía dolor y que Kagome le sonreía dulce, mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Ten fe"

Le dijo, mientras que InuYasha veía las luces de las sirenas reflejarse en el rostro de la mujer que se había convertido en su vida entera. Luego una nube de incertidumbre, entre momentos de mediana conciencia. Y de pronto, la máquina, dejo su pitar intermitente, para convertirse en solo una línea constante. Hora de la muerte, 21:47.

Abrió los ojos, viendo a Kagome de pie en la habitación que había sido su paraíso en casa. La vió sonreir abrazando el portaretrato que había traído desde la sala. La luz entraba por la ventana a raudales, había un hermoso día ahí fuera. Ella ya no podía verlo, pero InuYasha estaba seguro de que sabía que aún estaba ahí. Intentó llegar al piso y ponerse frente a ella. Acercó sus labios a los de su Kagome y ella sintió el hormigueo del roce.

-Tengo fe…- le dijo. Y se fue difuminando con la luz de un día de primavera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día de sol cualquiera, de un año cualquiera, en un sitio cualquiera. Dos personas. El sonriéndole a la vida. Ella, vestida de primavera. Pasean de la mano, sintiéndose agradecidos de haberse encontrado.

-InuYasha…

-Dime.

-¿Crees que un alma pueda aprender todo lo que necesita en una vida?...- preguntó con aquella curiosidad casi infantil que la caracterizaba. Y él, que siempre había sido un hombre de encontrar respuestas en la ciencia, sonrió, sintiendo que dentro de él habían conocimientos que no sabía explicarse con definiciones "lógicas"

-No lo sé… pero tengo fe.

Fin.

**Sé que esta historia puede parecer extraña, un poco desconsoladora en algunas de sus partes, pero nació así, como muchas otras veces nacen largas historias de nada. Un poco de lo que creo y lo que siento esta plasmado en cada uno de mis relatos. Este es un cariñito que quería dejarle al alma de cada uno de los que me lee. Intentando decirles que hay que tener fe, que incluso la muerte no es un termino. Es solo un paso.**

**Gracias infinitas por leer.**

**Muchos cariños, besitos y abrazos… y recuerden… siempre en amor.**

_**Anyara**_

**P.D.: Ya seguiré con lo demás… creo quepor estos días estoy inspirada, hay que aprovecharlo ¿verdad?... jejeje… gracias por la paciencia. Se las agradezco con el alma.**


End file.
